


1v1 Me, Shane!

by Letyourheartfly85



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: M/M, Some Humor, Some Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letyourheartfly85/pseuds/Letyourheartfly85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane and Jon are in an epic 1v1 battle.  Who will be the true topper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1v1 Me, Shane!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, short fic I decided to write! Hope you enjoy! <3

It was unlike any other Saturday they had ever spent. Shane and Jon sat, heated in battle, as they 1v1’d each other at Nario Kart. It all started during lunchtime the previous day when Shane and Jon argued about a prank Jon wanted to pull on their teacher. Jon got so mad he declared he would beat Shane at his own game. They kept up their usual banter while springing traps and letting off turtle shells to hinder each other’s progress. Jon finally took the lead when Shane let loose the dreaded blue shell that takes out any player in 1st place.

“Shane!! You’re gonna pay for that!” Jon yelled.

“It’s not my fault you suck at this game.” Shane chuckled.

“Yeah get good, you scrub.” Jacques stated in his usual robotic tone.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion either!” Jon grumbled. Jacques turned his head away from Jon and flew over into his bird house and pouted. Shane couldn’t help but laugh.

Jon frowned at Shane. Jon was getting desperate and extremely salty because he had lost to Shane 5 times that afternoon already. He was trying to form a plan in his mind that would knock that smug grin right off Shane’s face. Then something popped into Jon’s head. What if he kissed Shane? Just out of the blue with no context? Could he do that? Jon smirked at the thought. Shane would probably get so mad and quit, he thought. If that happened Jon would be the winner! Even if it was by default that was okay with him.

“You know, if you changed your strategy you could probably have a better shot at winning.” Shane stated.

“Oh, really?” Jon questioned while thinking the exact same thing, although the two had separate ideas about how to win this round. Jon scooted closer to Shane on the couch. He tried to still put up a fight in the game as he inched closer to Shane. Shane noticed Jon getting closer to him, but didn’t think anything of it.

“Yeah. I could show you.” Shane said. Jon ignored Shane and waited for the right moment until he was closely behind Shane in the game. Finally the moment came and Jon went for it. He quickly pressed his lips against Shane, who was taken by complete surprise. Shane dropped his controller while Jon kept a steady hand on his and one eye open to see the TV screen. Jon pulled away as he crossed the finish line.

“YEAH!! I DID IT!! SUCK IT, SHANE!” Jon shouted. He smiled smugly at Shane. Shane sat there unsure of what to say. His face was turning redder by the second. Suddenly, without saying anything, Shane pushed Jon backwards on the couch in a passionate kiss. Jon was completely floored, but he didn’t try to stop him. He ran his hands through Shane’s hair as their kiss became deeper. Finally, Shane pulled away and let Jon up. Both of their faces were flushed in a deep, red color.

“THAT’S how you kiss someone.” Shane plainly stated as he caught his breath. Jon was pissed.

“DID YOU JUST TELL ME I SUCK AT THAT TOO!?” Jon yelled. Shane laughed again and picked up his controller.

“If you’re going to kiss someone why hold back?” Shane smirked. Jon couldn’t believe what just happened. The rest of the afternoon was spent with Jon being completely destroyed by Shane. Shane’s kiss had left a lingering effect on Jon that he hadn’t anticipated. Even with all his rage he couldn’t win against Shane after that one time. When PBG came home that night he found Jon and Shane snuggled against each other, asleep.


End file.
